Testigo
by May-07
Summary: Un cielo rojo... rojo como la sangre...
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola gente bella!_

_¿Cómo andan?_

_Hace rato que no subía algo así que… ¡Acá estoy con un fic!_

_Es el primer fic que subo a fanfiction y espero que les grade n.n_

_Bueno, no voy a dar tantas vueltas innecesarias xD_

_Ahora… ¡Aquí el prólogo!_

_Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku._

* * *

_**-"Testigo"-**_

**Prólogo**

El cielo teñido de rojo, un rojo intenso, indicaba que algo no andaba bien, que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le dio importancia.

"Seguro se avecina una tormenta" decían la mayoría de las personas, y no estaban tan errados si con tormenta se refieren a una catástrofe y no a una simple lluvia.

Yo era una de las tantas personas que creía que el cielo rojizo era indicio de lluvia hasta que una noche, que estaba cubierta por un cielo color sangre, la verdad me golpeó con fuerza, o mejor dicho, golpeó con fuerza la ventana de mi habitación.

* * *

_Charan chan (no me preguntes que significa porque no se xD)_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_Acepto cualquier crítica y tomates sin nada adentro (mejor si tienen chocolate) xD_

_¡Nos vemos en el capi número uno!_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

**May-07**


	2. Cap 1: Alguien en casa

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho parta decir xD_

_Espero que les guste el primer cap n.n_

_¡Nos vemos abajo! xD_

* * *

**Capítulo uno: "Alguien en casa"**

Esa noche me encontraba sola en mi casa. Mis padres se habían ido a una cena de negocios con mi hermana mayor. Realmente lo lamentaba por ella, esas reuniones eran la muerte para cualquier persona. Recuerdo haber ido solo a una y no morí de aburrimiento con mi hermana porque por suerte encontramos una habitación donde nos dejaron dormir. Ser pequeñas tenía sus ventajas en muchas ocasiones. Pero lamentablemente ya no soy pequeña y me salvé de esa reunión de milagro pero mi hermana no corrió con la misma suerte. Ojalá y Dios la ayude a soportar ese martirio. Mientras tanto yo disfrutaré de una película y de un delicioso helado.

Sin embargo, no sé por qué no podía concentrarme en la película, había algo que me molestaba, algo que me hacía sentir insegura, desprotegida y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y la verdad no era el mejor momento para que una persona irrumpiera en mi casa a asaltarme.

Quizás este algo loca, paranoica, desquiciada para pensar que alguien va a asaltarme por sentir algo que surgió de la nada y que no tiene ninguna explicación lógica, solo sé que empecé a sentirme así desde que el cielo se empezó a poner rojo, de un rojo tan fuerte que creo que cegaría a cualquiera que lo viera más de lo necesario.

Desde que el cielo se empezó a poner de ese color comencé a sentirme extraña y no me ayudó en nada escuchar a los meteorólogos decir que no había explicación para ese extraño fenómeno, pero aún así todo siguió como si nada pasara.

Recuerdo a la perfección que ese mismo día en que el cielo se tornó rojo, la casa del frente fue comprada por unas personas que, según me enteré por las ancianas chismosas de mi barrio, eran extranjeras y les había gustado esa casa antigua que se encontraba enfrente de mi casa. Sinceramente no se que le vieron a esa casa destartalada, vieja, con humedad y moho por donde uno la mire. Supongo que la remodelarán porque estoy segura de que en cualquier momento se viene abajo.

Ahora que recuerdo, los vecinos nuevos comenzarían a habitar la casa hoy mismo y, extrañamente, hoy el cielo está más rojo que nunca. Puede que ¿los vecinos tengan algo que ver? No, no lo creo, son solo ideas de mi alocada mente de adolescente aunque… mi hermana pensó lo mismo mucho antes que yo y en ese momento me le reí en la cara pero ahora empiezo a creer que una conexión debe haber entre ellos sino ¿cómo se explicaría que ni bien ellos llegaron al barrio el cielo empezó a actuar extraño? Bueno, ya es suficiente, me perdí la mitad de la película por pensar en cosas sin sentido. Ahora solo debo despejar mi mente y prestarle atención al resto de la peli que me moría por ver desde hacía rato.

Cuando logré concentrarme lo suficiente, un ruido proveniente del primer piso me alarmó ¿Había alguien más en la casa? ¿No me digan que el asaltante que pensaba que iba a atacarme realmente apareció? ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando! Corrección, si puede pasarme porque está pasando justo ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ya sé, llamar al 911… No, mejor no, ya veo que los llamó y no es nada… Pero entonces ¿qué hago?

"Si alguien extraño entra a la casa, procura estar armada con algún objeto que sirva para golpear"

¡En buena hora recuerdo el consejo de mi hermana! Primero debo armarme bien, buscar cautelosamente la causa del ruido y si veo que es algo o alguien peligroso llamo a la policía y me defiendo hasta que lleguen. ¡Suena sencillo! Sakura que inteligente eres. Sí, me gusta felicitarme cuando se me ocurren cosas bastante inteligentes. Por cierto debo hacer una nota mental: Agradecerle a mi hermana por sus útiles consejos.

Bien, es hora de entrar en acción, comenzar a subir lentamente las escaleras y procurar no hacer ningún ruido que delate mi presencia, y será mejor que apague el televisor antes.

Una vez apagado, comencé a subir, sin hacer el menor ruido, las escaleras. Olvidé mencionar que como arma estoy usando el bate de beisbol de mi hermana. Fue lo primero que encontré a mano ya que no hay tiempo para buscar otra cosa más afilada o puntiaguda; además no quiero matar a nadie, solo lastimar lo suficiente como para salir viva.

A medida que iba subiendo, me empezó a doler el estómago y el corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza. El miedo apareció de golpe llevándose toda la confianza y seguridad que tenía antes.

¿Dije que sonaba sencillo mi plan de ataque? Pues me equivoqué, no es nada sencillo, más bien es arriesgado y hasta suicida. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

"Porque estás sola inteligente"

Claro, que tonta, es obvio que estoy sola. Cuando mi conciencia tiene razón, tiene razón ¿A quién le voy a pedir ayuda estando sola? ¿A Elmo? Dudo mucho que eso suceda aunque si se pudiera estoy segura de que Elmo me encontraría, por algo "Elmo sabe dónde vives".

Perfecto, los nervios ya lograron que las estupideces inundaran mi mente. Siempre pienso cosas ilógicas cuando estoy nerviosa y a reírme como tonta. Pero bueno, debo respirar hondo y tratar de calmarme, es el único modo en el que puedo lograr mi cometido. Juro que si era el viento o algo por el estilo lo que hizo ese ruido, me pego un tiro directo en la frente. No lo digo literalmente, que eso quede claro. Si mancho la alfombra de mi madre con sangre, ella se encargará de revivirme para que limpie. Mi madre ama a sus alfombras más que a su vida y no exagero para nada.

Otro ruido que se escuchó me puso los pelos de punta. Eso se había escuchado como un quejido, eso significaba que había una persona más en la casa y… ¿Provino de mi habitación? No me jodas, de todos los lugares que hay en esta casa ¿Eligió mi habitación? Lamento enormemente no haber buscado un objeto cortante porque si destruyó y saqueó mi habitación, la pena de muerte no alcanzaría para conformarme. El ladrón tendría que morir, mínimo, cinco veces y antes de cada muerte ser torturado de las diversas y dolorosas maneras posibles. Cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy sádica.

Es ahora o nunca. Me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Solo debo abrirla de golpe y sorprender al ladrón. Esa es buena idea, lo tomaría desprevenido y me daría tiempo para actuar y golpearlo con fuerza. Bueno…

A la una…

A las dos…

Y a las… ¡tres!

Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y me encontré con nada… ¿Nada? Pero eso es imposible, estoy segura de que había alguien aquí adentro. Pues mejor para mí, ya puedo respirar tranquila, no hay nada fuera de lugar, esta todo en orden, lo único que esta fuera de su lugar es el vidrio de la ventana que está roto… Un momento ¡¿Roto?!

-Si te mueves, te mato_ dijeron en un susurro frío detrás de mí.

Y el bate cayó de mis manos.

**Fin capítulo uno.**

* * *

_¡Taran! ¿Y qué tal?_

_**Sakura-princesa-konoha**__**:**__ que bueno que te parezca interesante n.n ¡Espero no decepcionarte! Si lo hago, tírame un zapato (limpio por favor) xD_

_Sin más, nos leemos en la próxima :D_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

_**Mary**_


	3. Cap 2: Ojos carmesí

_¡Hola!_

_¡Yo de nuevo!_

_Aquí les traigo el capi 2 de este fic que no recuerdo de donde salió xD_

_Los capis son algo cortos e.e Maldito word que siempre me trollea xD Pero cómo los tengo hecho hace ratos ya no puedo alargarlos :c ¡Ojalá y no les moleste!_

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: "Ojos carmesí"**

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué quieres?...

Esas dos preguntas apenas audibles salieron de mis labios. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, iban a matarme y no había nadie que pudiera salvarme. Si hubiese sabido que iba a morir a los 17 años, hubiese escrito con anticipación mi testamento.

Las respuestas a mis preguntas jamás llegaron, se que las pronuncie demasiado bajo pero estoy segura de que pudo escucharlas perfectamente. Solo sentía su respiración que daba directo a mi cuello y eso no lograba tranquilizarme en nada. En ese momento, desee con todas mis fuerzas haber ido a la reunión con mi familia y morirme de aburrimiento. Prefería morirme de eso antes de que me asesinaran.

-Por… por favor… no… no me lastimes…

Le supliqué totalmente asustada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas. Iba a morir y de eso no tenía dudas. Quizás me viole antes de matarme como la mayoría de los asesinos hace. Yo ya no tenía escapatoria. Este era mi final. Mi trágico final. Pero por lo menos tuve una buena vida y no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme. Solo lamento no poder despedirme de ninguno de mis amigos ni de mi familia.

-Escúchame…_ me susurró la persona detrás mío. Su voz se escuchaba apagada y parecía que le costaba respirar.

-Te… ¿Te encuentras bien?_ me atreví a preguntar.

Lo sé, fue una pregunta extraña ¿Quién en su sano juicio le preguntaría a su agresor si está bien? Pues yo acabo de hacerlo. No sé por qué pero de algún modo su salud me preocupaba. Quizás sea porque me gusta salvar la vida de las personas y conservar su salud lo mejor posible. No por nada estoy en el primer año de medicina. En un futuro quiero ser la mejor médico del mundo… Mejor dicho quería ser…

-Oye… En serio te lo pregunto ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Estoy estudiando medicina, puedo ayudarte.

Esta vez, le hable con seguridad y hasta confianza. Realmente necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien y por alguna extraña razón sentía que no iba a lastimarme como lo había dicho.

De repente la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí para que no me moviera se fue debilitando y aproveche para soltarme y girarme para enfrentarlo, para tenerlo cara a cara, y ver lo poco que podía ya que lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz proveniente de los focos de la calle que se colaban por la ventana rota.

Mi sorpresa fue tal al encontrarme frente a mí a un chico que podía jurar que era más o menos de mi edad, cabellos negro-azulados, piel blanca, era alto y sin duda tenía buen físico. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… Ojos rojos, tan rojos como el cielo que esa noche cubría toda la ciudad.

Su mirada me hipnotizo, me cautivo. Era tan profunda que parecía que podían descubrir el secreto más oculto que estaba en tu interior. Esa mirada desnudaba el alma, te dejaba frágil e indefensa y sin ganas de poner resistencia a lo que sea que pudiera hacerte. Por lo menos así era como yo me sentía, reducida ante él, como una marioneta que solo se moverá si su dueño se lo ordena.

Pero esa hipnosis que causo en mi desapareció de repente cuando me di cuenta que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Cada vez que parpadeaba se notaba que le costaba y la preocupación volvió a mí de golpe. En ese momento repare en sus heridas. Estaba lastimado, tenía cortes superficiales y algunos bastante profundas por lo que pude ver con la escasa luz que había.

Estiré mi mano para poder tocarlo pero en un acto reflejo él se alejo de mí como si yo le provocara asco y repulsión.

-No te me acerques_ me dijo fríamente. Sin embargo no lo escuche. Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y me acerqué a él sin miedo. Estaba totalmente decidida.

Cuando lo toque sentí como se tensó pero al darse cuenta de que yo no iba a dañarlo se relajó. Al observarlo detenidamente llegué a una conclusión sobre sus heridas. Sin duda algunas de ellas fueron hechas por los vidrios de mi ventana pero otras parecían hechas por otro tipo de accidente o pelea; y lo que no podía entender muy bien era cómo se había lastimado tanto con los vidrios. Obviamente no dude en preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste tanto?_ le dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en mi cama.

Esperé pacientemente su respuesta. Sentía como me examinaba lentamente, con cuidado y calma como comprobando si podía confiar en mí. Después de unos minutos, me respondió con calma pero a la vez en un susurro.

-Me estrellé contra tu ventana.

-¡Te estrellaste!_ grité sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cómo que se había estrellado? Era ilógico. No puedes estrellarte contra una ventana que está en un primer piso, a menos que vueles pero no había ningún artefacto volador que indicara que el chico había chocado contra la ventana. A demás si fuera un ladrón hubiese roto la ventana con algún objeto no con él mismo. Eso significaría que ¿no es un ladrón?

-Debo irme…

-¡No te vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques cómo demonios hiciste para estrellarte contra mi pobre ventana!

Le grité con todas mis fuerzas y sin respirar. Estaba alterada. No puedes estrellarte así como así contra una ventana que está a una altura considerable del suelo ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a mis padres? O si, ya se, algo como "Mami, papi un chico se estrelló contra mi ventana que está a metros del suelo". Si, me van a creer seguro_ dije con ironía.

-No me entenderías aunque lo explicara…

-Pues explícame y ahí veremos si entiendo o no.

Cuando termine de decir esas palabras, él me sonrió y vi algo de lo que no me había percatado antes, algo que no me agrado para nada. Ese chico tenía los colmillos más largos de lo normal y eso no podía ser bueno, y menos si están manchados… manchados de sangre.

**Fin capítulo dos.**

* * *

_¿Qué tal? _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Acepto chocolates o tomates, todo depende xD_

_**Ewduei:**__ Que bueno que te haya gustado :)_

___**Tai haruno: **Gracias por pasarte a leer :D _

_**TopFan:**__ No podré alargar los caps porque están hechos hace bastante y el Word siempre me engaña haciéndome creer que son largos xD ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

_**May**_


	4. Cap 3: Nuevos vecinos

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto :3 (xD)_

_Perdón por tardarme, la facultad se lleva mi vida y los exámenes mi cerebro xD_

_Espero que les guste el cap :3_

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: "Nuevos vecinos"**

Grité con todas mis fuerzas. No podía ser cierto ¿Quién era ese chico o mejor dicho qué era? ¿Era acaso un vampiro? Entra perfecto en la descripción de uno pero ¡los vampiros no existen! ¿No es así? Quizás solo estoy trastornada con las historias que mis amigas me contaron la semana pasada o me quede dormida mientras miraba la película. Espero que sea la última opción, ya quiero despertar de esta pesadilla, esto no puede ser cierto, no es real, es solo producto de mi imaginación.

Cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme en cosas positivas y en que esto era solo un sueño, uno muy malo. A la cuenta de tres me despertaré y todo abra sido un mal sueño.

Una… Es solo producto de mi imaginación…

Dos… Solo fue una pesadilla…

Tres… Debo despertar…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y sonreí como nunca. No estaba equivocada, si había sido un sueño. Ahora estoy en donde siempre estuve, en el sillón y con la televisión encendida. La película ya había terminado pero la verdad no me importaba, estoy despierta, lejos de esa pesadilla y no podría estar más feliz por eso. Pero aún así debo asegurarme bien, subiré a mi habitación a comprobar que todo está en su lugar.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, con un poco de miedo, me paré frente a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí lentamente. Dentro del cuarto estaba la luz apagada, parecía que todo estaba en orden y la ventana estaba perfecta. Sonreí al descubrir que mi ventana estaba en perfecto estado. Esa era prueba suficiente para saber que solo era un sueño.

Con mucha felicidad prendí la luz, mi habitación no podía verse más hermosa y segura. Volví a mirar mi ventana y reí al recordar mi sueño ¿Chico con ojos rojos y dientes afilados que se estrella contra ventanas? Por Dios, que estúpida. Solo a mí se me ocurre soñar cosas como esas a mi edad. Es obvio que los vampiros no existen y si lo hicieran de seguro solo habría en Pensilvania o Transilvania y no en mi ciudad, este no es un lugar para vampiros ni ningún tipo de chupasangre.

Volví a reír con ganas y me tiré en mi cama. Era hora de dormir, mañana sería un largo día. Seguro mis padres me van a torturar con todo lo que pasó en la reunión. Si, va a ser el día más largo de mi vida… pero por lo menos no habrá vampiros acosándome…

...

-¡Despierta dormilona!

-¡Makina que susto!_ le grité a mi hermana asustada. La muy desgraciada se me había tirado encima y me gritó tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda.

-Es que no te despertabas_ se excusó.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres? Es temprano_ me quejé.

-Son las 9 de la mañana haragana.

-¡Pero es sábado!

-Si, como sea. Mamá quiere que vayamos a saludar a los vecinos.

-¿Ya están aquí?

-Sí, llegaron a las 7 según mamá.

-¿Y cómo sabe eso?

-Porque ella ya fue a saludarlos con papá y dice que la señora quiere conocernos.

-Ahhh Ok…

-¡Que entusiasta!_ me dijo irónicamente.

-Es que es incómodo_ le dije cruzando los brazos.

-Lo sé, pero te digo un dato interesante…

-¿Qué? Dime.

-Mamá dijo que tenía dos hijos súper lindos.

-¡De verdad! Vamos, que estamos esperando.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Saku! Te esperaré abajo.

Después de que mi hermana salió, me arreglé a toda velocidad y cuando vi que todo estaba en orden, bajé casi corriendo las escaleras. Al entrar en la cocina me encontré con mi madre y mi hermana.

-Buenos días corazón_ me saludó mi mamá alegremente.

-Buenos días ma_ le dije y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Siéntate con tu hermana que ya les doy el desayuno.

-Maki chan_ llamé a mi hermana cuando me senté al frente de ella_ ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Estaba pensando en que llamemos a las chicas y salgamos a pasear por ahí.

-Me parece genial.

-Planeen su salida luego, ahora desayunen y vayan a saludar a los vecinos_ nos regañó mamá.

-Si, ma_ respondimos con mi hermana bastante desganadas. A las dos se no habían ido las ganas de saludar a los nuevos, aunque tuvieran hijos lindos.

Desayunamos a la velocidad de la luz, la mirada que mamá tenía puesta sobre Makina y yo era de temer. Nos decía "apúrense que los vecinos las esperan y si los hacen esperar demasiado las haré limpiar todas las alfombras". Si, aunque no lo crean la mirada de mi querida madre nos decía todo eso. Sus castigos eran siempre que limpiáramos sus amadas alfombras y hacerlo era la muerte segura. Ya me había tocado hacerlo varias veces y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, soy joven para morir intoxicada con polvo de alfombras.

-Bueno_ dije cuando terminé de desayunar_ Será mejor que vayamos no quiero limpiar alfombras_ le susurré a mi hermana.

-Estoy de acuerdo_ me respondió de la misma forma_ Ma ya nos vamos.

-Mándenle saludos de mi parte y pregúntenle si quiere cenar con nosotros esta noche_ dijo mi madre sonriente.

- A penas los conoces ¿y ya los invitas a cenar?_ pregunté incrédula. Esta señora que tengo como madre es muy confianzuda, demasiado para mi gusto. Cualquier día le robarán sus preciadas alfombras si confía en todo el mundo, aunque pensándolo bien… eso no me vendría nada mal.

-Enseguida volvemos_ la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mi pensamiento de felicidad "mi vida sin alfombras".

Seguí a mi hermana hasta la casa con olor a muerto, parece que ese olor jamás se le ira ¿Cómo demonios pueden vivir ahí dentro? Espero que tengan mascaras de seguridad para los invitados.

Cuando llegamos, Makina tocó el timbre y ambas escuchamos como sonó dentro de la casa. Parece que eso todavía funciona, es un milagro, aunque se oye horrible, podría darle un susto de muerte a cualquiera.

-¿Eso fue el timbre?_ me preguntó Makina en voz baja.

-Eso parece_ le respondí_ Si hubiese estado ahí adentro, me infarto_ aseguré y mi hermana rió ante mi comentario.

En ese momento escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Hizo un ruido de mil demonios, sin duda le faltaba un enorme chorro de aceite a esas gastadas bisagras.

Una mujer apareció al abrirse completamente la puerta. Al verla ni mi hermana ni yo dijimos palabra. Sin duda esa mujer era la imagen viva de la hermosura ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecta? Le ganaba a todas las princesas de cuentos de hadas que he leído a lo largo de mi vida.

Cuerpo formado, piel blanca sin ningún tipo de marca, ojos negros con unas pestañas largas y bien formadas, cejas arqueadas perfectamente, cabello de un extraño color negro azulado, nariz pequeña y unos labios que sonreían cálidamente.

Esa mujer debía tener la edad de mi mamá y sin embargo se veía mucho más joven que ella, eso era extraño ¿no? Porque para mí sí lo era.

-Buenos días señora_ escuché decir a mi hermana_ Somos sus vecinas del frente.

-Buenos días_ dijo la mujer con una vos suave y cálida. No lo puedo creer, hasta su vos es perfecta ¿alguna otra sorpresa?

-Buenas_ dije de repente al sentir el codazo de Makina_ Es un gusto conocerla y emm… Bienvenida al vecindario, señora.

-El gusto es mío_ dijo ella sonriendo_ Y por favor llámenme Mikoto, lo de señora no va conmigo_ dijo riendo y mi hermana y yo reímos también.

-Bueno Mikoto, como dijo mi hermana, bienvenida y espero que su familia se sienta a gusto aquí_ habló Makina con amabilidad.

-Gracias, hasta ahora todos han sido muy amables con nosotros ¿Ustedes son las hijas de Megumi y Riu Haruno?_ preguntó.

-Si_ respondí_ Somos sus hijas.

-Tú_ dijo señalándome_ debes ser la pequeña Sakura y tú_ señalando a mi hermana_ eres la mayor, Makina.

-No soy pequeña_ me quejé y me crucé de brazos ¿por qué a todo el mundo le tenían que decir que soy la pequeña Sakura? Por Kami, ¡tengo unos jodidos 17 años! ¡Casi 18!

-Tu madre me dijo que no te agradaba lo de pequeña_ me dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

-Le informó bien_ dijo mi hermana riendo por mi berrinche_ Pero debe aceptar que tenga la edad que tenga siempre será la pequeña Saku chan_ dijo abrazándome.

-Tienes 17 ¿no?_ me preguntó Mikoto.

-Si_ le respondí cuando me solté del agarre de mi hermana_ Casi 18.

-Y tú 22, si no me equivoco_ le dijo a Makina.

-Así es Mikoto san_ respondió cortésmente.

-Mamá_ se escuchó una voz que provenía del interior de la casa_ Ya logré que el haragán se levantara_ y detrás de la mujer apareció un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. A juzgar por lo que veía, debía tener la edad de mi hermana y sin duda era hijo de su madre, era tan perfecto como ella.

-Que bueno_ respondió Mikoto_ Hijo, ellas son las hijas de los Haruno, Makina y Sakura_ dijo ella señalándonos _ Niñas, el es Itachi, mi hijo mayor_ nos dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerlas_ nos dijo él y pude notar que su mirada se posó en mi hermana.

-Igualmente_ respondimos con mi hermana al unísono.

-Ve a llamar a tu hermano para que venga a saludar y si no quiere venir, arrástralo_ dijo Mikoto a su hijo con vos autoritaria pero sin perder la suavidad.

-Si mamá_ dijo Itachi y entró de nuevo en la casa.

De algo que me di cuenta fue, que antes de ir en busca de su hermano, miró a mi hermana con demasiada intensidad y estoy segura que desde que la vio no le sacó los ojos de encima. Vaya suertuda mi hermana, ese chico era un bombón. Aunque había algo en él que me resultaba familiar, creo que eran sus ojos negros, me hacían recordar a alguien pero ¿a quién…?

-Aquí está_ dijo Itachi reapareciendo detrás de Mikoto y pude ver que había alguien más detrás de él.

-Ven aquí corazón_ dijo dulcemente Mikoto_ Saluda a tus nuevas vecinas.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte, soy Makina y ella es mi hermana menor, Sakura_ dijo Makina amablemente.

Y yo no pude decir nada, me quedé muda en el preciso instante en que el chico se mostró delante de mi hermana y de mí. Ahora se porque los ojos de Itachi me recordaban a alguien, y ese alguien era él, era ese chico, no había error, no había dudas. A pesar de que no eran rojos tenían esa misma intensidad…

-Hola, soy Sasuke_ respondió con una vos fría mientras me miraba_ Un gusto conocerlas_ dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

… Él era el chico, el chico que se había estrellado contra mi ventana.

**Fin capitulo tres.**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_**Woody Ro: **__Gracias por tu comentario :D Yo deseo una Naruto vampirezco jajajaja *-* Se vale soñar ¿no? xD_

_Y gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta locura :D_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

_**May**_


End file.
